1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to asphalt repair, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to systems and methods for repairing voids in asphalt pavement.
2. Description of Related Art
Asphalt surfaces, such as roads, driveways, and parking lots, may suffer damage through a combination of infiltrating water and the continuous flow of moving vehicles. Water for example, may have a negative effect on the material properties of the asphalt components and their binding. Damage to asphalt may include cracks, potholes, and surface irregularities. In the past, the repair of asphalt surfaces, such as roads and parking lots, has required extensive work. Typically, repairing damage in asphalt surfaces required removing damaged sections and re-laying the sections with fresh asphalt. Disposal of the damaged asphalt may also be required. Past techniques for repairing damaged asphalt surface can be cost prohibitive and wasteful. It would therefore be beneficial to provide an apparatus, system, and method for repairing damaged asphalt in a cost efficient manner and with minimized removal of asphalt.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein. The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.